Hasta Luego
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Morgan nunca fue un amigo, fue mucho más que eso. Mucho más que un "¿Cómo te sientes?" mucho más que un partido de béisbol, mucho más que un consejo perdido en conversaciones viejas, mucho más que una frase de ánimo. Morgan era un hermano. / Basado en "A Beautiful Disaster" capítulo 11x18
Bueno, acabo de ver el episodio 18, "A Beautiful Disaster" y como soy una maricona me lloré los cuarenta minutos. Apenas lo terminé, supe que tenía que filtrar mis frustraciones con un fic como todos los que hago, dramático y esperanzador. JAJAJA.

Morgan, CM no va a ser lo mismo sin vos! Por eso mismo no te digo adiós...

 **Disclaimer** : Criminal Minds no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jeff Davis y la cadena CBS.

 **Advertencias** : Obviamente hay spoilers del capítulo 11x18 y menciones al 11x11 "Entropy"

* * *

 **Hasta Luego:**

Spencer se sentó en su oficina vacía. Miró cada ángulo, cada escondrijo, cada lugar secreto, antes ocupado por sus cosas. Pero ahora era un lugar vacío y frío. Oscuro. Nunca pensó que vería de aquella forma a esa habitación, ese lugar tan privado y tan lleno de él. Ahora que estaba vacía y solitaria, enfrentaba las telarañas y la negrura del desasosiego.

Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica. Morgan nunca fue un amigo, ni siquiera en los momentos en que lo burló cuando era tan chico e inexperto. Ni siquiera cuando lo ayudó a soportar el dolor de la muerte de Maeve, ni cuando lo abrazó después de enterarse que su madre también padecía alzhéimer. No. Nunca fue su amigo. Morgan fue mucho más que eso. Mucho más que un " _¿Cómo te sientes?"_ mucho más que un partido de béisbol, mucho más que un consejo perdido en conversaciones viejas, mucho más que una frase de ánimo. Mucho más.

Morgan era un hermano. Un sostén en su vida y en la de todos los del equipo. No era alguien que uno conoce todos los días, no era un tipo para tomar a la ligera. Una vez que se mete en tu vida, se queda para siempre. Una vez que lo dejas entrar, te va a perseguir hasta conseguir que explotes todo tu potencial. Morgan fue eso con Spencer. Fue su hermano, su amigo, su compañero, su compinche, su aliado, su mejor amigo.

 _Hermano._

Saboreó el gusto de esa palabra. Era la primera vez que se veía en la situación de decirla. Nunca había tenido un hermano, ni sabía lo que era que alguien esté ahí de esa forma. Pero se dio cuenta de que la familia no es solo lo que te une a otra persona mediante la genética y la sangre. No eran esas cosas que él había estudiado incansablemente. La familia era algo que escapaba de toda lógica y ciencia. No tenía que ver con la raza, la edad, la geografía ni con el tiempo. Tenía que ver con actos. Con situaciones, y detalles. Tenía que ver con estar cuando lo necesitas, con darle apoyo incondicional a quien te importa, con palabras de aliento llenas de vida, con milagros de fe, y con actos del corazón.

La familia tenía que ver con cosas que sentía el alma humana y no con lo que él había estudiado y creía que era lógico. Lo que Morgan y él tenían escapaba de toda ciencia racional. Eran familia, eran amigos, eran hermanos.

 _"Oye chico, ¿Puedo decirte algo?"_

 _"Si"_

 _"Bueno que…"_

 _"Si…"_

 _"¿Lo sabes?"_

 _"Lo sé"_

 _"Bien, por que lo digo en serio"_

Spencer sonrió apretando las manos en su pantalón. Aquel día, después de arrestar a Cat Adams en el restaurante y de enterarse la triste enfermedad que aquejaba a su madre y que perseguiría a Redi además de la esquizofrenia, le dijo eso. Nunca le confesó que era lo que le iba a decir, pero Spencer lo sabía. No hacía falta decir palabras que se podían entender con actos. Los dos estaban tan unidos y compenetrados en ese momento, que no eran necesarias las palabras. Sobraban. Lo que Morgan quería decirle se lo dijo con ese abrazo. Se lo dijo con ese acto de amor y de fe en un amigo. Con ese abrazo, Morgan le dijo internamente _siempre voy a estar, aún cuando tengas alzhéimer y no te acuerdes de mi._ Y Spencer también sabía eso. Su amigo nunca lo iba a abandonar. Nunca lo iba a dejar, por más que se fuera de la BAU, por más que tuviera una familia a cuestas, por más que los problemas, las distancias o los casos los separaran.

Ese día, se estableció entre ellos ese código de hermandad, donde las palabras sobraban, donde las enfermedades no existían, y los malos no los acechaban.

Por todo eso, Spencer no se permitió llorar de nuevo. Morgan se había ido por buenas razones, y él lo sabía. No quería ser egoísta y querer que se quedara. Lo mismo le sucedió con Prentiss, cuando sabía que necesitaba irse, alejarse de algo que la había marcado a fuego. No podía desear lo que ellos no necesitaban. Él sabía que, aunque lo destrozaran las despedidas, eso era lo mejor para ellos, y no les hizo más engorrosa la salida, no quería que sufrieran viéndolo llorar. Ellos no se merecían sentirse culpables por querer vivir sus vidas de forma diferente.

 _"No quiero que te quedes, por que sé por qué te vas, y no puedo estar más feliz por ti."_

 _"Hank es por mi padre. Pero Spencer es por el mejor hermano pequeño que cualquiera podría pedir"_

No quería que se quedara, era cierto. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso, ni menos llevable. Tanto él como todo el equipo querían lo mejor para los que se iban, por que a lo largo de los años, ellos se habían conformado como una familia, como un grupo de amigos, un grupo de apoyo y todas las relaciones que pudieran tener. Se habían convertido en una parte indispensable para el otro y habían logrado construir una red de apoyo donde caer seguro.

Spencer sonrió. Despedirse de Emily y de Derek no era un adiós. No, para nada.

Era un _hasta luego._


End file.
